I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital signal processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for selectively decimating a digital image.
II. Description of the Related Art
Digital picture processing has a prominent position in the general discipline of digital signal processing. The importance of human visual perception has encouraged tremendous interest and advances in the art and science of digital picture processing. In the field of transmission and reception of video signals, such as those used for projecting films or movies, various improvements are being made to image compression techniques. Many of the current and proposed video systems make use of digital encoding techniques. Aspects of this field include image coding, image restoration, and image feature selection. Image coding represents the attempts to transmit pictures of digital communication channels in an efficient manner, making use of as few bits as possible to minimize the band width required, while at the same time, maintaining distortions within certain limits. Image restoration represents efforts to recover the true image of the object. The coded image being transmitted over a communication channel may have been distorted by various factors. Source of degradation may have arisen originally in creating the image from the object. Feature selection refers to the selection of certain attributes of the picture. Such attributes may be required in the recognition, classification, and decision in a wider context.
Digital encoding of video, such as that in digital cinema, is an area which benefits from improved image compression techniques. Digital image compression may be generally classified into two categories: loss-less and lossy methods. A loss-less image is recovered without any loss of information. A lossy method involves an irrecoverable loss of some information, depending upon the compression ratio, the quality of the compression algorithm, and the implementation of the algorithm. Generally, lossy compression approaches are considered to obtain the compression ratios desired for a cost-effective digital cinema approach. To achieve digital cinema quality levels, the compression approach should provide a visually loss-less level of performance. As such, although there is a mathematical loss of information as a result of the compression process, the image distortion caused by this loss should be imperceptible to a viewer under normal viewing conditions.
Existing digital image compression technologies have been developed for other applications, namely for television systems. Such technologies have made design compromises appropriate for the intended application, but do not meet the quality requirements needed for cinema presentation.
Digital cinema compression technology should provide the visual quality that a moviegoer has previously experienced. Ideally, the visual quality of digital cinema should attempt to exceed that of a high-quality release print film. At the same time, the compression technique should have high coding efficiency to be practical. As defined herein, coding efficiency refers to the bit rate needed for the compressed image quality to meet a certain qualitative level. Moreover, the system and coding technique should have built-in flexibility to accommodate different formats and should be cost effective; that is, a small-sized and efficient decoder or encoder process.
One common method employed to reduce the number of bits needed for a compressed digital image is to reduce the spatial resolution of the chrominance information. However, this may cause noticeable image distortion. Alternatively, a common method to remove image distortion is to increase the bit rate of the compressed image. This too is not desirable, as often the available bit rate is limited. Accordingly, a method and apparatus to decimate a digital image but maintain the quality level of the digital image is needed.